yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jurong West
Jurong West is a planning area in Singapore, bounded by the Pan Island Expressway, the eastern edge of Jurong Camp, Boon Lay Way, Corporation Road, Fourth Chin Bee Road, International Road, Corporation Road, Ayer Rajah Expressway, Yuan Ching Road, Boon Lay Way, along a Canal leading into Jurong Lake, and back up to the Pan-Island Expressway. It has the second largest resident population in Singapore. Originally a forested area, Jurong West is undergoing rapid development under the ambition of the Housing and Development Board (HDB) to transform it into a fully mature housing estate. Sub-zones There are 9 sub-zones in Jurong West Planning Area, namely *Boon Lay *Chin Bee *Hong Kah *Central *Kian Teck *Pasir Laba *Taman Jurong *Bulim *Yunnan Neighborhoods There are 9 neighborhoods (N) in Jurong West. *N1 - Taman Jurong (South) *N2 - Bulim and Boon Lay *N3 - Taman Jurong (North) *N4 - Hong Kah (East) *N5 - Hong Kah (West) *N6 - Central *N7 - Yunnan (South East) *N8 - Yunnan (North East) *N9 - The entire area West of Pioneer Road North, consisting of the Yunnan (West) Geography Jurong West is primarily a residential town situated next to the Jurong East and Tengah in Singapore. The town is bordered to the north by the Pan Island Expressway (PIE), to the east by Sungei Jurong (Jurong River) and Jurong Lake, to the south by the Ayer Rajah Expressway (AYE), and to the west by Benoi Road and Upper Jurong Road. Jurong West Town Centre is located in Jurong West Central. An industrial area, part of the Jurong Industrial Estate, is located south of Boon Lay Way and Upper Jurong Road. Another industrial development, currently undergoing development at Wenya as part of the Jurong Innovation District. History Jurong West originated from the area once called Peng Kang, named after the gambier plantations along Sungei Jurong. By the mid-20th century, the area was home to several brickworks, palm oil plantations and nurseries. At that time, the only public housing estates in Jurong West were Boon Lay and Taman Jurong. Jurong West was largely left alone until 1984, when the HDB began conceptualisation for a new town in Jurong West. Jurong West was carved into nine subzones that would house a total of 94,000 public and private housing units in the long term. In the 1950s, Jurong West was mainly dominated by swamps with low hills covered by shrubs and a thick jungle. It was developed into an industrial estate in the 1960s, supported by low-cost housing. Amenities such as government dispensaries, a private hospital, creches, hawker centres and banks were built in the 1970s during efforts to develop Singapore economically. The town's first apartment blocks (known locally as flats) were completed at Taman Jurong in 1963. By November 2004, about 71,522 dwelling units were completed. As of 31 March 2018, there are 74,301 HDB dwelling units in Jurong West. The development of Jurong started in the 1970s when estates such as Boon Lay, Taman Jurong, Bukit Batok, Bukit Gombak, Hong Kah, Teban Gardens and Yuhua were built, mostly due to the resettlement of Hong Kah (present-day Tengah) and surrounding villages. Boon Lay, Taman Jurong and Hong Kah formed Jurong West. Up to the late 1980s, only part of the Jurong West housing estate had been developed, specifically the area between Boon Lay estate and Jurong East. In the early 1990s, a new section of Pioneer Road North was built to connect the present Jurong West Extension to Upper Jurong Road. This signalled the start of the development of Jurong West Extension. Today, the area is also served by the PIE which was extended to Tuas from Corporation Road, also in the early 1990s. In 1982, Jurong West New Town started expanding as Jurong West Extension, which saw the realignment of the PIE to make it go through the southern boundary of present-day NTU, while converting the former section into Jurong West Avenue 2 and renaming the original Upper Jurong Road into Jurong West Avenue 4. Pioneer Road was extended North wards from present-day Upper Jurong Road as Pioneer Road North to the new PIE exit, which signalled the start of the development of Jurong West Extension (Nanyang, Jurong West Central and Gek Poh). The N9 estate was the first to be built and the N6 estate was the last, in the early 2000s. The MRT Line was extended from Lakeside to Boon Lay in 1990 and again to Pioneer in 2009. Located next to the Jurong Industrial Estate, managed by JTC, it is common to find foreign workers hanging out in the neighborhood and influx of foreign workers and foreign expatriates in the region has been a concern among the residents in the area. Politics In the current parliament, elected by the 2015 general election, there are five constituencies which contain different parts of Jurong West. Of these five constituencies, three are Group Representative Constituencies, and the other two are Single Member Constituencies. All of them are represented by the ruling People's Action Party. Wenya, and a small portion west of Yunnan form the Hong Kah North SMC, which was carved out of Hong Kah GRC in the 2011 General Elections. Boon Lay, and a small portion west of Jurong West Central, belong to the West Coast GRC. They are part of the Boon Lay division of West Coast GRC, where the MP is Patrick Tay. He took over from Lawrence Wong, who is the current MP for Marsiling-Yew Tee Group Representation Constituency. Boon Lay was previously a Boon Lay SMC on its own prior to the 2001 General Election, and Hong Kah and Wenya were part of the constituency from its creation in 1976 until the 1984 General Elections when they were carved out to form the Hong Kah SMC and Yuhua SMC. The majority of Jurong West Central and a small portion south of Yunnan form the Pioneer SMC, formerly a division under the West Coast GRC until the 2011 General Elections. Its Member of Parliament (MP) is Cedric Foo. The two neighbourhoods were under the Jurong SMC, under Ho Kah Leong, before the 1997 General Elections. The neighbourhoods of Hong Kah and Taman Jurong (where Daisy Ang's old house is located from 2001 to 2015) belong to the Jurong GRC, which was formed after the reorganisation of Jurong SMC, Bukit Timah GRC and Hong Kah GRC in GE2001. It was formerly part of the Hong Kah GRC before 2001. A large portion of Yunnan bounded by Jurong West Avenue 5 and Jurong West Street 72, is part of the Chua Chu Kang GRC under the Nanyang Division. The area used to be under the Jurong SMC until it was carved out during GE1997. Its Member Of Parliament (MP) is Yee Chia Hsing. Before 1976, the entire Jurong West Town was part of the Jurong SMC. Transport City planners plan for public transport to eventually become the preferred mode of transport. The government of Singapore uses public transport to reduce pollution caused by heavy road traffic. Jurong West is part of the Urban Redevelopment Authority's focus for realising this urban planning model. As Jurong West is relatively distant from the city centre at the Central Area, an efficient, high-volume and high-speed public transport system is also preferred to using road networks, as the government is aiming to reduce the number of cars on the road. Jurong West is connected by public transport. These include Boon Lay MRT Station, Pioneer MRT Station and Lakeside MRT Station, together with the Boon Lay Bus Interchange. Jurong West Avenue 2 is a road that it is a continuation of Jurong Road. Previously, it was part of Jurong Road and Pan Island Expressway, it links from Pioneer Road North to Pan Island Expressway. Notable amenities Jurong West's two main rivers, Sungei Jurong and Sungei Lanchar, run through the town with a network of green connectors along their banks. They link housing precincts to neighborhood parks such as Jurong Central Park, as well as the Jurong West Sports Centre, Jurong West Stadium and Frontier Community Centre. These park connectors are linked to the Chinese Garden in Jurong East New Town and the Bukit Batok Town Park in the north, to better serve the recreational needs of the residents of Jurong West. Jurong Central Park, located in Kian Teck, is a rectangular green space created behind Boon Lay MRT Station. Jurong West's major public transport amenities were built in tandem with the main public housing development. The elevated track infrastructure of the East West Line was developed as the existing public housing blocks were being built in the 1980s. The amenities were built in a contiguous building complex, which gives commuters direct access between Boon Lay MRT Station, Boon Lay Bus Interchange, Centris condominium and Jurong Point shopping centre. Tourism *Singapore Discovery Centre *Singapore Army Museum *Jurong Bird Park Khong Guan is the biscuit factory that is in Jurong West, Singapore, and together with that, Timothy Mok had went to Qian Hu Fish Farm. Timothy Mok had been there on 2005. Retail The largest suburban mall in Singapore, Jurong Point Shopping Centre is well-accessible by bus services from all the residential precincts of Jurong except Yuhua and Teban Gardens. This mall targets the young adults and family populations with stalls selling fashion, food and beverage, sports, entertainment and lifestyle products, and the elderly population with body-wellness stores and healthcare centres. It is well linked to the Boon Lay MRT Station and Boon Lay Bus Interchange. There are other shopping malls in Jurong but are well-known only within the precinct they are in, such as 'Hong Kah Point' in Hong Kah and 'Taman Jurong Shopping Centre' in Taman Jurong. At Pioneer Mall, there was a gang clash which had caused a fight on 18 May 2011. 3 male suspects aged between 18 and 22 were even arrested. A 23-year old man was taken to National University Hospital with injuries, where he was warded for injuries at his face and the back. The three youths were arrested for offence for voluntarily causing grievous hurt with dangerous weapon, are charged in court on 21 May 2011. The fight started at Block 638 Jurong West Street 61 and is a riot. The two girls were linked - Kai Wen and Vicky Kong (born 1998). The suspects are Soh Ah Chye, Chan Kok Leong, Kenny Tang, Johnny Pang, Danny Chen and Choo Ah Teck. Kai Wen was wearing black flats from Rubi Shoes whereas Vicky Kong was wearing light green flats. An 18-year old slashed and stabbed a full-time national serviceman in a face off that started a SMS argument between two teenage girls. Hawker assistant Lee Bing Ru was part of the secret society that attacked Lai Yu Wei, 23, and Bing Ru was arrested earlier. There is a text message between 16-year old Ong Cai Yin and 13-year old Vicky Ong. They have met at Pioneer Mall and Ng Chee Wei, 22-year old who was a gang member invited Tan Yi Tan, 21, Tan Lee Wei, 21 and Bing Ru. Approaching the rival group, Lee Wei yelled out to Mr Lai and his friends, demanding to know their gang affiliation. When one of them mentioned the name of a secret society, Lee Wei kicked him. Lee Wei and his friends then attacked Mr Lai and two of his friends, who were seen standing on a roadside pavement outside the mall. Bing Ru whipped out his knife and slashed Mr Lai on the left side of his face. When Mr Lai tried to evade, Bing Ru charged towards him and stabbed him a few times in his back. Mr Lai fell to the ground but Lee Wei and his friend continued to punch and kick him. When they realised that the fight had attracted onlookers, Lee Wei and his friend shouted for their group to retreat. The four of them returned to Bing Ru's home, where he cleaned the bloodstained knife he was carrying and kept it in his bedroom. Passers-by helped the injured Mr Lai, who was taken to National University Hospital for treatment. For his role in the savage attack, Lee Wei, unemployed, was sentenced to 20 months' jail yesterday. For voluntarily causing hurt with a weapon, he could have been jailed seven years and caned. He is the second to be convicted for the attack. Yi Tan, also unemployed, is already serving a year's jail for the same attack. Mr Lai Yu Wei suffered a 4cm penetrating wound on his right upper back, which was bleeding when he was rushed to the emergency room at the National University Hospital. There was a 10cm laceration over his left cheek. He also sustained a penetrating chest wound with air leaks and bleeding around his right lung. Drainage tubes had to be inserted into his chest for his wounds. He spent about two weeks in hospital and was discharged on June 2. Education There are 24 schools in Jurong West. Primary Schools * Boon Lay Garden Primary School * Corporation Primary School * Frontier Primary School * Jurong West Primary School * Juying Primary School * Lakeside Primary School * Pioneer Primary School * Rulang Primary School * Shuqun Primary School * West Grove Primary School * Westwood Primary School * Xingnan Primary School Secondary Schools * Boon Lay Secondary School * Fuhua Secondary School * Hong Kah Secondary School * Hua Yi Secondary School * Jurong Secondary School * Jurong West Secondary School * Juying Secondary School * Pioneer Secondary School * River Valley High School * Westwood Secondary School * Yuan Ching Secondary School * Yuhua Secondary School Fuhua Secondary School Fuhua Secondary School (abbreviation: FHSS; Simplified Chinese: 辅华中学) is a secondary school located in Jurong West, in the western part of Singapore. It started in 2000 and was officially opened on 10 July 2002 by Mr Lim Boon Heng, Minister, Prime Minister's Office and MP for Jurong GRC. Clarissa Quah and Suu Le Min had studied in this school. Hong Kah Secondary School Hong Kah Secondary School ( ) is a government school in Singapore. Subjects offered include Triple Pure Sciences. This secondary school will be merged with Jurongville Secondary School in 2019. Hong Kah Secondary School (HKSS) started operation in 1994 with 14 Secondary One classes. There were 6 Express, 5 Normal (Academic) and 3 Normal (Technical) classes. It was the holding school for Pioneer Secondary School which moved to their own school in 1995. Hua Yi Secondary School Hua Yi Secondary School (abbreviation: HYSS), founded in 1956, is a government secondary school located in Jurong West, Singapore. The school mission is "To nurture our students to be creative, independent learners who are confident, gracious, humble and responsible citizens, prepared for the challenges ahead". Hua Yi takes pride in providing a heritage of rich Chinese traditions, and modern technology with emphasis on the students' creativity, character development, leadership skills, life sciences as well as on home-based learning. Formerly known as Hua Yi Government Chinese Middle School (华义政府华文中学), the school was first established on 14 October 1956. It was founded by Chinese philanthropists and clan leaders, and was one of the earliest government-aided schools formed during the period of Singapore's self-governance. Located at Fowlie Road, the school started with just 578 pupils and 26 classes. The school then shifted to Windstedt Road in 1957, where the enrolment rose to a total of 1,079 pupils in 30 classes. In December 1957, the school was given her own school building at Margaret Drive. It officially started functioning at its own premises in 1958. Overtime, the school expanded with the addition of new facilities to the original building, to cater to the growing needs of the students. Hua Yi Government Chinese School rose to become a premier Chinese school at that time, together with Dunman High and River Valley High, excelling academically and in sports. As the student intake increased progressively, a decision was made to relocate Hua Yi to bigger premises. The big shift to the new building in Depot road took place in March 1983, and was officially declared open by the Honourable Dr Koh Lam Son, Member of Parliament for Telok Blangah, on 26 April 1985. It was then when Hua Yi transformed from a Chinese medium school to an English medium school. In December 1999, Hua Yi moved to an even bigger premises at the present Jurong West Street 42. It was seen as a "new era" because the school was then well-equipped with new facilities. It opened its doors to its first batch of Secondary One students on 3 January 2000. It was also this time when part of the school's staff members was selected by the ministry to start Westwood Secondary School, which occupied a classroom block in the premise during the academic year of 2000 and used the premise's facilities with the school before moving to its own premise approximately 2.4 km away at Jurong West Street 25 in 2001. Hua Yi's new premise was officially declared open on 29 June 2002 by Mr Lim Boon Heng, Member of Parliament for Jurong GRC. Hua Yi Secondary School's notable alumni include Amber Siah and Huang Shihui, of which they had been seen from 2009 to 2012 and as a composite students. Amber Siah later moved on to Jurong Junior College from 2013 to 2015. Westwood Secondary School Westwood Secondary School is a government secondary school in 11 Jurong West Street 25, Singapore 648350 which started off in 2000 at a classroom block in Hua Yi Secondary School and by some teachers of that school before moving to its present premises in 2001. The school has a good reputation in the neighbourhood for its strict attitude towards education and curriculum. Over 80% of the secondary one students make this school one of the top 3 schools in the Secondary 1 Posting Exercise. Junior Colleges * Jurong Junior College Universities * Nanyang Technological University Other Schools * Canadian International School (Lakeside Campus) * Grace Orchard School References Category:Jurong West Category:West Region, Singapore Category:New towns in Singapore